


Strength

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strength

Clint may not be a superhero,   
But he is a hero.  
One that his friends depend on.  
He watches their backs.   
Protects them.  
Their faith is his strength.   
Their trust in him is unnerving.   
And it makes him feel glad that,   
They can always count on him.


End file.
